Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series
A fictional show airing on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. Based on the Movie. Story When worlds collide, EEnE characters were at the Phineas and Ferb world and vice-vers. They meet P&F characters. Wilfred will be Agent P (Perry)'s pal, Agent W. Candace will be an "honorary Kanker" Along with Lee And Marie. Time and Setting It takes place during the summer. The episodes mostly start at Phineas and Ferb's backyard or at Ed's house. When Ed is part of the plans, he just makes things silly, inspiring, or simply makes Phineas and Ferb laugh, while annoying Eddy. Like in the movie, Eddy is just using Phineas and Ferb to build things to earn money, but they still have a good relationship as friends. All actors from tthe film reprised their roles. Perry and Wilfred are still teaming up to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz who, having a sad and unproductive childhood, spends his time creating ridiculous inventions to "take over the world". In the film, Nazz was in love with both Ferb and Eddy, and in this series, she finally decided with Eddy(though she still shows feelings with Ferb). In the film, alot of fourth walls, mostly by Edd, were broken, in this series, many episodes sometimes show different characters, mostly Phineas, Ferb, Edd, and Eddy breaking them again. Episodes Weekend at Ed's\Jawbreaker city-Phineas,Ferb,Edd and Eddy stay the weekend at Ed's,/The kids enter a strange land and get some jawbreakers, Elsewhere, Agents P & W try to stop dr. d from destroying the city . Mega Ed\Times a changin'-Rolf & May turn into giant monsters by doofenshmritz's ray./Eddy wakes up and thinks summer is ending, so Phineas and Ferb must return his memory back. I Wanna be a fireside girl\It came from outer ed again-sarah becomes fireside girl And doofenshmritz tries to destory all the cupcakes again\Tripper arrives from outer space. Isabella's Nightmare/To The Edstreme- Isabella has the same nightmare every night, and Eddy makes cruel pranks that will frighten her, so Isabella tries to find help from "Dr. Phineascology" to relax/ The Boys & The Kids(minus jimmy and rolf) compete in a stunt contest, while Eddy does it to earn money. Carniaval time /No time to ed - Johnny and Phineas bulid a carninaval., while Eddy plays as the greeter just to earn money\The kids try to get their hands on Edd's new video game, but Eddy tells them sneaky plans to do it. The Big Switch/Ed's cruise ship- Buford and Sarah's lives are switched from Double D's latest invention/the boys host a cruise ship for every one (Inculding May), with the exception of the other two Kankers. An Ed Paradise/The Late Show-The boys turn a closed beach into a paradise beach party, and Eddy tries to look cool while he surfs./The guys find Ed's dirty old camera and make a friday night T.V. Show which Becomes a big hit. Fame and Regret/Ferb Is in a bunch- Phineas is hired to be co-star in an action movie but soon the fame makes him forget his friends & family/Ferb has 3 girlfriends but he can only choose one, and it´s not that simple when Eddy tries to help him, to earn money. Nazz's Pool party-Nazz has a pool party but it all changes when the Kankers sneak in. A will for Edd/Battle Buliders-Double D needs a will./Phineas introduces the guys "Battle Builders" Perry Talks- Double D & Phineas Makes another animal translator for Perry but runs off with Willfred every time to stop Doof from wiping out macroni art. Like in the Movie, Perry talks again through the translator, with Dee Bradley Baker`s voice. Back In Time/Eddy's world- The Guys warp back in time to Medieval Europe/After he takes a break from scams, Eddy Goes on a trip, only for everyone, even Kevin and Sarah, to miss him. Ed Sports/An Edd Side Story.- The boys host a sports event/The Kids make stories to entertain themselves. Eddy closely makes that his story is his dream of using Phineas and Ferb for money, only for immediately taking back when Phineas asked "What?" Summer belongs to Ed- The guys Travel the world in a day after a bet with Kevin. Home is where Ed is/What's the plan/Cabin story-Ed & Sarah's Brother, Drew Returns Home, and meets Phineas and Ferb/Kevin tries to find out what The guys are up to/The Fireside girls don't want to lose their cabin when the goverment wants to tear it down.Note: The Boys don't play important roles in the last two Episodes Not so special day/The Fireside sap collecting patch- Ferb has a bad day, so everyone tries to cheer him up, but can´t when Ferb doesn´t even talk/ Sarah tries to obtain an easy yet deadly patch. N Refresh the Ed/Ed RPG-The boys invented their soda, "EdCola" as a scam/The boys playing a MMORPG game, but they invited the kids to join their team to play their favorite MMORPG game. Super Eds: the Rise of the Kankers- Everyone gets superpowers from a mysterious source and they use them wisely(or their way) but Candace and the Kankers want to use theirs to destory Danville Creek(1 Hour episode & Season 1 Finale) Season 2 Sarah in Wonderland- The kids put up a play at the performing arts center and Sarah gets lost. Camped Out/Eddy's new baby sister/-the boys and other kids go to Ed's uncle's campsite/Eddy's mom is expeceting a new baby girl. Dawn of the dudes/Clash of the losers-Edd's brother return from Doctor School to hang with Ed's brother/Phineas mistakenly gets into a wrestling match with a bully named Austin, and everyone, partially Eddy (this time not for money), trains him. Mega Movie Madness-Ed sneaks out to go see a monster movie mararthon. Summer Ball- Everyone is anxious to go to the summer dance, except Eddy, who is sad to not have a girlfriend because Nazz is out of town, and on a account of his scammer and ill-tempreed behavior. Phineas, as always unaware of Eddy`s tricky side on him, feels sad for him and tries to help him. At the Movies!-Kevin is hosting the biggest party of the year and the guys are invited. Speed Brothers-Phineas and Eddy become racers. Henshin! (in 3D)-Edd became a japanese super hero. (This episode is parody of Kamen Rider/Super Sentai/Metal Hero/Ultraman) Attack of the Lunatics/Out to Launch Again-A group of crazed poachers run into town and the guys try to stop them/Jimmy mistakenly sends Isabella into space, and everyone tries to return her back. Ed's Big Day/Hello, Bro-Ed has a lucky day after he and Buford find two halves of a 4 leaf clover/Eddy's Brother returns, and this time he`s not excited. Season 3 The Eds are done?-The Eds are in danger because Ed,Sarah,and Drew have to leave Danville Creek because their parents got a new job in Florida.But,Evil Tim(from Ed`s comics!)wants to invade Earth.Only Ed and his siblings can stop his army of aliens and robots, and make a big decision to stay.(40 Minute Movie) X marks the ed again/In and Out-The guys find an old treasure map and it leads to Mt. Roughpeak/Eddy, Nazz and Phineas make a maze, Eddy, again just for money. No More Mr Nice Guy-Eddy becomes angered at a failed scam, due to Phineas and Ferb just finding it coincidental and enjoying, Ed´s stupid behavior, Kevin trying to ruin it , the Kankers nosing around to flirt with Eds and, and much more tha decides to end the frendship, now it`s up to Phineas, Ferb, and the whole crew of Phineas and Ferb and Eds(with the obvious exceptio of Kevin) to apologize and make them friends again Ed-cite Bike/Candace Crazy- Double D has a talent for riding dirt bikes./After eating radioactive cereal, Candace goes Physco. I'm No Superman- Eddy tries to handle 3 things at once Game the System/Fireside Jam- Nazz and Phineas get trapped in Ed's new video game/Sarah, Isabella & the Fireside Girls host a dance Santa Eddy- The Boys help Santa deliver gifts around the World before morning. (Christmas Special) Driving me crazy/Ed-Pox-Candace has a driving lesson/Johnny has the chicken pox thus leaving Ferb and Eddy to take care of him. Characters *'Ed' - Ed is the stupidest and the strongest of the Boys, but he is a good friend of The Boys. He and Baljeet tried performing a scam, but they ended up making a mess and ruined everything. He got over his fear of soap, deodorant and anything related to hygiene improvement. He is Age 10-13 and Roxy's Boyfriend. *'Phineas' - Like in the movie, he is unaware of Eddy's plan but they have started a relationship of friends. He is Isabella's boyfriend. He is Age 9-12. *'Edd' - or Double D to his friends. He helps out in every scam. In one episode he moves away because his father got a promotion. He is Age 10-12 and Sarah`s Boyfriend. *'Ferb' - He is the silent type of the Boys and a "laides man". He is age 10-12 and has an unnamed girlfriend. *'Eddy' - He is the undisputed Leader of the Boys. He and Phineas have a great friendship and scams alot. He has spiky blue hair now. He is age 9-12 and Nazz's Boyfriend. *'Isabella' - A sweet kindhearted girl who is a friend of the boys. The leader of the Fireside Girls. She is age 9-12 and Phineas's girlfriend. *'Johnny 2x4' - He is a weird Friend of the Boys. He carries a piece of wood called Plank. He is the Boyfriend of New girl Rachel Carlye. He is age 10-12. *'Plank' - Jonny's imaginary best friend. He is a wooden board with a face drawn on it. Phineas and Ferb sometimes get lost in joining Jonny`s imagination towards Plank while Eddy thinks it`s a waste of time. *'Nazz' - She is the most beautiful and charming girl in the Cul-de-Sac who is trendy and kind. She is Eddy's girlfriend and age 10-12. *'Candace' - She became an "honorary Kanker" who tries to bust the Boys but ends up failing due to their constant fightings, it just makes things even worse, and they end up humiliating themeselves. She is age 14-17. *'Sarah' - Ed's younger sister. She hates him but likes Edd. A member of the Fireside Girls. She is age 8-11 and Edd's girlfriend. *'Baljeet' - A nerd who oftenly gets beaten up by every boy (Except the boys, although Eddy usually makes fun of him the way he usually does it with Double D) because he's so smart. He is age 9-11 and a friend of the boys. *'Drew' - He is the older brother of Ed and Sarah. He is the one who convinced Ed's parents to make sure Sarah no longer has control of Ed. He has a girlfriend, but she will appear in Season 3. But, his best friend (Edd's brother) will appear in season 2. Age 16-18. *'Mark' - He is the older brother of Edd. He is trying to convince Edd to show everyone what is under his hat (Ed and Eddy already know). He does have a girlfriend. His friends are Drew and John (Eddy's Brother). The 3 are like the EEnE of their town. Age 16-18. Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction